marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdallr
Heimdallr is the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost, able to percieve all throughout the universe with his magicked gaze, reporting any potential (or real) threat to the King of Asgard or his realm. Personality Heimdallr is a strong and loyal warrior, with a high sense of honor. Although being extremely powerful, even for an Asgardian, he loyally serves Odin, having swore an oath of faith to his king. However his true loyalty lies with the throne of Asgard, rather than Odin personally. Abilities Fighting Style Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Training You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Maneuvers *'Distracting Strike:' ''When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to distract the creature, giving your allies an opening. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. The next attack roll against the target by an attacker other than you has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. *'Evasive Footwork:' When you move on your turn, you can expend a superiority die, adding the total to your AC until you stop moving. *'Goading Attack:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking you. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target has a disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn. *'Lunging Attack:' When you make a melee weapon attack on your turn, you can expend one superiority die to increase your reach for that attack by 5 feet. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Parry:' When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. *'Pushing Attack:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 15 feet away from you. *'Riposte:' When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Sweeping Attack:' When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your reach. If the original attack roll would hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your superiority die. The damage is of the same type dealt by the original attack. *'Trip Attack:''' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health saving throw or be knocked prone. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Battleborn When you reach 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10. When you reach level 18, your dice turn into d12. Starting at level 15, whenever you roll for initiative and have zero superiority dice, you get 1 superiority die back. Bifrost All-Seer's Gift Starting at 1st level, you can communicate telepathically with one creature you have met. After completing a short rest, you may switch which creature you may communicate with. Guardian's Stoicism Starting at 7th level, you can use your action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened. Heimdall's Perception Starting at 10th level, you can use your action to increase your powers of perception. When you do so, choose one of the following benefits, which lasts until you are incapacitated or you take a short or long rest. You can't use the feature again until you finish a rest. * Darkvision: You gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. * Ethereal Sight: You can see into the Ethereal Plane within 60 feet of you. * Greater Comprehension: You can read any language. * See Invisibility: You can see invisible creatures and objects within 10 feet of you that are within line of sight. Unyielding Spirit At 15th level, you have advantage on saving throws to avoid becoming paralyzed or stunned. Survivor At 18th level, at the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Health modifier if you have no more than half of your hit points left. You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points. Equipment * Hǫfuð * Asgardian Armor (Heavy) * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes